The invention relates to devices for organizing the schedule of a family or an individual.
Organizing and scheduling devices known in the art include those having pockets for retaining receipts and the like. For example, Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,067 describes a management scheduling folder consisting of multiple panels, each having pockets for supporting columns of project cards. Questrel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,795 describes a home organizer consisting of a sheet with a series of parallel slots for receiving receipts, each slot for a given month. Sinkow U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,388 describes an organizer and reminder with containers mounted on a calendar for holding medicant and pills.